The Story Of Bella Riddle
by bellaweasleypotter
Summary: Bella Avril Horan is a 16 year old girl who is going to discover her dead mother secret
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary:there is a lot of crazy stuff goin on right now and that's why i decided to start a of all let me introduce myself,my name is Bella Avril Horan and i'm 16 yrs old.i go to hogwarts since i was 11 because i'm a witch.I love doin magic and my teacher snape says i'm the best student of the class.i have big black eyes and long blond hair almost white.I was named after my mom Avril who was also a witch but my dad is not so i'm a dad says i look a lot like my mom who died when i was 7 year old,but i think she was more beautiful.i'm in house slytherin but i'm not hogwarts i have two best friends: alyssa,she is a troublemaker and never does her homework but she really nice and she's dating draco malfoy and my other friend is Jett is very smart and is always reading.I love books too which is not very common for a girl of my age so that's why we became friends.

One day i was in the library with my was making the books float with her wand for fun and jett was doing his history of magic homework and i was trying to do the same but i couldnt concentrate because i was thinking about my mother's death.i saw her die when i was 7 years old and that marked me forever.i was thinkin abou how she hited the floor with her white porcelain skin when she died when suddenly jett asked me if i was ok.I said yes and continued writing but he didn't believe me so he asked again and i said:

"Don't worry for me jeth,i swear i'm just tired and this essay is too difficult"

"no you're lying i can tell it,we have been friends since we were 11 yrs old." i was going to answer when suddenly Alyssa spoke.

"Shut up jett,i bet she just worried about who's she gonna take to the dance" she said teasing me. I didn't remember there was a dance until she said it because honestly i don't care about these things like most girls of my age.

"No i don't care about it,i don't think i'm goin anyway"

"WHAT! but you have to go everyone will be there.i'm goin with draco malfoy"

"Ugh you're always talking about him,he's a jerk Alyssa"

"Bella don't be jealous only because i have a boyfriend and you don't,you're pretty and you could have any boy you wanted" alyssa said with a big smile. She was worried about me because i was an introvert and never had a boyfriend.

"uhg will you shut up if i go?"

"of course" she said smiling finally feeling like she had won."but who are you going to ask?"

"I don't know,maybe some boy will ask me" a lot of boys were in love with Bella and she knew it but she wasn't interested in dating like the other girls.

In that moment Jett looked like he was going to say something to Bella but then he blushed and decided to keep doin his noticed it but didn't say anything because she knew jett was in love with her friend and she didn't want them to date,but she didn't know why. She had a boyfriend now,Draco,so she shouldn't care if jett had a girlfriend or not.

Bella without a clue of her friends thoughts,was doing her homework and doing research with some books when suddenly a strange drawing in a page called her attention: it was a very long snake with bright green eyes and they were looking at eyes seemed almost at it for a while,hypnotized,and then she blinked and...the snake wasn't there anymore! "how strange" she thought in confussion,but then she decided it was because she had spent too much time in the library. At that moment Draco Malfoy entered and walked to their kissed alyssa passionately and then grabbed a seat. Jett looked at him with anger;he didn't like malfoy either. draco looked at Bella and Jett in a condescending way.

"what allysa,again with miss Sad witch and Mr nerd bookworm?"

"shut up draco they're my friends" alyssa said and kissed him again. Bella decided to leave because of the snake and because she didn't want to bear with stood up.

"where r you going,Horan? are you jealous?" draco said teasingly with a smirk in his lips.

"In your dreams,Malfoy" she said and left the library,while draco just sat there speakless.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Bella had a dreamed that she was at home and she was 7 was happy and was playing with her mom was laughing and throwing sparks out of her wand when suddenly bella saw a snake crawling up the snake looked at her with bright green eyes and hissed,but she understood what it was saying: "come with me,bella,come with me" she was going to alert her mom when suddenly her mom gasped loudly and fell onto the was dead. bella woke up very frightened. she dreamed many times about her mom's death but that was the first time a snake was in the thought it was probably because of the snake drawing she saw the previus day on the got up and began putting on her uniform,which consisted on a pretty tight white shirt and a short skirt. The first class she had that morning was history and the second one was divination. She run to her class because she was late and everyone was already in class. she was running on the hallway when suddenly draco malfoy came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm

"what the hell malfoy! let me go,i'm late for history of magic..."

he smirked and looked her in the eye

"well well,seems like miss perfect's in trouble"

"LET ME GO"

"shhh" he shushed and put a finger in her full lips,although there wasn't anyone but them in the slid his finger through her chin with the delicacy of a lover.

"I need you to do me a favor" she pushed his hand away hated malfoy.

"Leave me alone,malfoy!" she tried to escape again but he was very strong. "you should be in class"

"You too,Horan"

"Well,you don't let me go" she said fiercely

"i'll let you go if you do something for me"

"what is it,malfoy?" she thought about pulling out her wand and doing a spell on him,but it was too dangerous because she was angry and he was too close so better not

"you're smart right" she didn't understand

"so?"

"i need to enter in the ravenclaw common room and you have to guess the password"

"why the hell would you want to go into the ravenclaw common room?!" the blonde asked angry.

"I have business to do there"

"tell me or i wont do anything" malfoy was scared she wasn't gonna do it so he told her

"i need to get my wand back"

"why is your wand there" she asked curious

"none of your business Horan"

"malfoy…" bella said threateaning him.

"i'll tell you if you do it"

"ok"

They went to the common room of ravenclaw and she guessed correctly the answer because she was very smart,more than the major part of ravenclaws.

draco entered in the girls bedroom and came back with his wand.

"why was it in the girls bedroom malfoy?"

"i forgot it there"

"and why were you there?" she was suspicious and she didn't trust he even if he was her friends boyfreind

"why do you think?" he said and smirked

"you cheated on alyssa!"she guessed because she was really smart and intuitive "i'm goin to tell her"

"no!" draco said

"why do you care? Do you even love her?"

"no but his dad is a very important wizard so my father said I have to date her"

"that is just disgusting" she shouted and tried to run away.

"stop!" malfoy shouted "don't tell her"

"of course i will! she's my best friend"

"If you tell her i will tell her we had sex"

Bella froze.

"WHAT! that's a lie!"

"i will say it you think she gonna want to be your friend again after that?"

"she wont believe you"

"of course she will,she loves me"

Bella trusted and loved alyssa as a friend no homo but she knew alyssa loved draco malfoy too much and she would believe him.

she left the room very angry but the class of history of magic was already over. When jett saw her he asked what happened.

"nothing I just overslept"

"one hour?wow that doesn't sound like you!" said jett,suspicious.

"is just that last night i stayed up until midnight to do the history essay" jett believed her. "where is alyssa" she asked

"idk,she was in history but i lost probably with that prick draco malfoy"

"you don't like malfoy right"

"he's such an why Alyssa likes him anyway"

"well,a lot of girls like him cause he's pretty,he's disgusting tho"

"you think he's pretty?" said was jealous.

"no! I mean yeah,he's attracttive but…"said bella but she blushed and was she thinking about malfoy like that? she hated him! "he's just an idiot" she said and changed the theme of conversation "so who you're goin to take to the dance"

He blushed "see,there is this g-girl…that i…w-waa…" he wasn't able to finish because then alyssa appeared. She was mad and her face was red.

"bella!" alyssa yelled

"what is it alyssa?"

"are you dating my boyfriend?"

"what?! malfoy?! i'd never do that"

"well, cho chang told me she saw you two on the ravenclaw common room"

Bella didn't know what to say

"what? cho chang? That bitch dating harry potter?! she a liar"

"no she is not,you are,who can you date my boyfriend?! We were going to marry!"

she ran away. Bella tried to follow her but jet stopped herz

"she will not listen to you calm down, bella"

"ok"

she was very sad that night and didn't talk to alyssa again


	3. Chapter 3

it was Sunday and bella found a very strange note in her bed when she woke note said:meet me at the boys bathroom,and it had the drawing of a went to boys bathroom but found nothin there but then suddenly she saw draco malfoy.

"what the hell are you doing here"

"well i got a note horan was it yours?"

"no it wasn't because I have a note too"

It was very strange and draco malfoy did not belive her.

"I do not believe you! Im sure you did it because you in love wit me"

"hha in your dreams malfoy" I laughed and he didn't knew what to say suddenly a green light flashed us and everything was green. Malfoy took my hand inadverrently. Suddenly a green snake with yellow eyes appeared and started shizzling but again I could understand what it was saying- "my childs come with me" what the fuck? I began running and draco malfoy too began running and we were going to open the door to left the bathroom but suddenly a man appeared in the door. He was tall and his face looked like the face of a snake,he didn't had a nose and his eyes were red and all weird.

He spoke "Bella…Draco…" i was listening to him like in a dream,I couldn't look away because I was enchanted by that mans voice but I didn't know why it was almost like I had knew him my whole life. But then I recovered my mind.i took my wand and casted a spelled on him that made him back vanished like he was just a dream. Maybe he was.

We ran away and when we were in the corridor we sit in the floor and looked at each other.

"thanks" malfoy was sweaty and kissed me gently and then he left and went to the common room.

When I woke up the next day I thought it was all a bad dream but it was true and I kned it because malfoy was acting all weird.i remembered the kiss and wondered if it had meaning at he fancied me? I got butterflies in my stomach but i didn't know why.i went to the great Hall to take breakfast and I searched for alyssa and jeth without remembering alyssa was still mad at she saw me she looked at me with lots of hate and left the great Hall.i sat with jett.

"alysa still mad at you" he asked

"yes"

"I think now shes just mad because she asked malfoy to come back with her and he said no"

"why would he say that?" bella was confused.

"idk but look at him he looks sad and different and worried" jett said and he pointed at draco malfoy who was walking towards them at the he reached bella and talked to her.

He talked."I need to talk to you"

"ok" she said because she wanted to know why draco wanted to talk to was intrigued.

They left the great Hall to be alone.

"look idk what was that thing from yesterday but I realized smething"

"what?"

"I love you"

"WHAT?"" bella was furious! And confused! What the hell,was malfoy in love with her? But she hated him! And he always teased her!

"do you love me too?"

"no i…" she was gonna say no I don't but suddenly she stopped and thought about the she in love with draco malfoy? she left while draco called her name but she didn't want to listen to him.


	4. Chapter 4

One day bella was walking in the hallway when a gryffindor boy from seventh year approached her.

"hey,mi name's liam axel wanna go to the dance with me?" he was really axel styles was blond with straight hair and really pretty. She didn't knew him so she didn't want to go to the dance with him.

"no,sorry" she said and kept walking

"c'mon,I've been in love with you since first year you have to date me please" liam axel styles said. he took bella by the arm

"leave me alone" bella said angrily. she could take her wand and cast a spell but she didntt want to because she was very powerful and coud damage people around her then suddenly draco malfoy appeared and punched liam axel styles in the face

"the lady said no" draco malfoy shouted! Liam axel styles ran away in fear.

Bella hated malfoy a bit and she was mad at him so she just said thanks and was prepared to left when malfoy stopped her

"bella wait we gotta talk" he said.

"whut do you want?" I asked.

"will you go to the dance with me" draco malfoy asked?

"no" I answered.

"well I saved you of that grifindoor nerd you gotta go with me also you friend alysa think we're dating"

"so? We r so totally not dating!"

"but we kissed and also she think we're dating"

"ugh fine I'll go with you malfoy" he smiled and later she smiled too but didn't want to let malfoy know she was happy he bella thought about the strange man with the red eyes and the snake and all that werid stuff. What was that aboyut? She decided to go to the library to investigate and she foud a book that talked bout that man weird! It said that man always carried a snake with him and had red eyes and his name was…Lord Voldemort! She closed the book,she was shocked. Lord voldemort? Who must not be named! You-knor-whio! That night she dreamed boyut lord voldmort again,.but she wasn't afraid she also dreamed of her dead mother.

It was the day of the dance. Bella was nevous but not too much because she didnt really cared asbout the dance,only about her new boyfriend malfor. She puted on white heels and a long white said she looked like an elven maiden from the forest because she was really beautiful and because of her outfit. When draco malfoy saw her his jaw dropped."y-you look beautiful" he said shily and took her was lookin really nice a green robe and a tuxedo that enhanced his grey eyes he was really attractive and good-loking and well blushed.

When they entered bella saw her friend alyssa went to the dance with a hufflepuf boy very handsome but she was not happy and bella knew it. Alyssa looked at them with jealousy and hate. Jett looked at them jealous was with a girl from ravenclav.

they invited a band called 5 seconds of summer (who knew they were wizards?! Wow,I've been listening to them since before they were famous) and we had a really great time. I sung to all of the songs and had a great time. Then I danced a slow song with malfoy.i was really nervous and we were really put a hand on my waist which made me feel rally nervous but well and loved. when the song finished he looked at me in the eye and kissed me. His tongue explored my mouth and I kissed him back. But jett saw us and he was jealous,so he pushed draco and called him a wizard dick.

"hey you wizard dick"! jeth shouted.

"wtf is wrong with you nerd?!" draco shouted.

Bella said stop "Stop!" because she didn't want them to fight things were going so well….draco malfoy punched jett in the face without listening to had blood in his face.

"draco what have you done!" bella asked

"he was being a jerk bella! It was his fault!" draco answered

Bella tried to help jett but he didn't want her help

"leave me alone" said jett and ran was looking at her. Bella left the great Hall running and embarrassed. Draco called her but she didn't went to the outskirts of Hogwarts and she sat in a bench by the lake. The moon was beautiful and enormous but she was did they had to fight? She loved the m both and wanted them to be friends.

Suddenly someone sat next to her. She looked at was a tall boy and he was wearing a slytherin robe but she had never seen him before.

"the moon's beautiful tonight,isn't it?" the boy was tall and handsome,with dark hair and dark deep eyes.

"I was just thinking about that" bella said

"you're thinking about something else too,I can see it" the boy said

"im sorry but who r you?" bella asked

The boy went silence for a minute then answered "my name's tom" he looked hurt when he said it like if it hurted when he said his name

"why I have never seen you around here?"

"well I haven't been here for a while"tom answered and then he changed the subject "but again,what is troubling you?"

"nothing…I just feel like…I don't belong ,I can get friends and good grades and even a boyfriend,but something is just missing,like I need something that I don't have anymore" bella said and tom nodded

"I see"he talked like he totally understood felt warm suddenly."I know you will find what you're looking for very soon now I must go"

"wait! Will I see you in the common room tonight?" bella asked cause she wanted to see him was dark and mysterious but very nice and she liked him.

"no,meet me tomorrow night here and well tlak again"

"ok" said bella and she left and went to sleep and didn't think bout draco or jett or alyssa that night,only about Tom.


	5. Chapter 5

A day she talked to draco again when they were alone in the common room of slytherin.

"hey bella" he said "I want to apologize to you jett was being a nerd jerk but I shouldn't have hitted him"

"yeah ok" but she didntt really forgave him.

Draco kissed her and suddenly she forgot about all the bad things he continued the kiss and malfoy put a hand on her was really took off her bra and he took off his was muscled and had a six hand touched her there between her started moaning and malfoy put a hand on her mouth because they were on the commong room and someone could hear them. They lied on the couch and started having sex naked. Two hours later filled with passion she had an orgasm and he came at the same time and they fell asleep in malfoy's room.

When bella woke up malfoy was still kissed him gently and looked at her magic clock-it was almost midnight! She dressed and went to the lake to see sited in the bench and suddenly tom appeared a few minutes later.

"you're more happy today" tom said

"yeah something really good happened" she blushed when she thought about it

"but you still feel lonely?" tom asked like he was reading her mind

"well I'm whole when im with draco malfoy but only with him" bella said and then she added shily: "and with you even if I barely know you"

Tom smiled but his smile was took bella's looked at the moon it was beautiful that night too

"what are you thinking about?" tom asked

"my mother's dead"

"what was your mother like"? tom asked

"she was very says I look like her but I think she was more beautiful" bella answered,very sad.

"but you are beautiful,bella" tom said "what was her name?"

"avril,I was named after her" tom looked at his feet suddenly looking more sad than usually.

"It's a really pretty name" tom said "I knew a gurl with that name oonce"

Bella was suddenly feeling jealous.

"was she your girlfriend?" bella asked tom looked at her and had a really beautiful smile that made her heart shake.

"Hahaha,girlfriend? Not at I loved her very much" tom said

"oh" bella was sad but didn't knew why. "did she love you back?"

"Im not sure,I like to think she did,but she married another man"

"omg,so young and married?" bella was shocked

"Well,I'm not as young as I look neither" bella thought that if he was in howgarst he couldnot be more than 17 yrs old. Suddenly bella heard a hiss and thought again about the strange snake and lord voldemort. She saw the snake that did that sound approaching was long and green and with yellow eyes. Suddenly tom began petting the snake. Bella was shocked! What was going on? The snake hissed again and tom answered it with a strange idiom she didn't know.

She stand,afraid.

"what's going on,tom…?" bella said in confusion.

"her name's nagini,she really nice" he was speaking in that idiom again but she did understand it! "you can pet her,she will like you" she touched the snake and nagini made a sound that she understood,the snake said "thank you".

"why is this happening? Why can I understand that snake? Who are you?" bella said

"you ask so many questions,bella…why cant you just live for once?" he said and came closer to her. Bella calmed down and couldn't resist it:she kissed tom. He kissed her back and for a minute she forgot who she was,she forgot about malfoy and everyone and and her were the only people in the world and nothing else the kiss ended.

"i…I can't do this,I have a boyfriend malfoy,sorry" bella ran away to the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after havin sex with malfoy bella learnt that she was first she was really worried because she was only 16 and still in howgarts but then she was happy because she was gonna be a mom and have a beautiful baby.

She didn't told malfoy right away bc she wantd to wait. She went to class like every day and she was thinking about her baby while walking in the corridor when suddenly something super weird happened! Some guys appeared in the middle of the hallway. They were very weird and they were dressed in the official robes of the ministry of dumbledoor the headmaster of hogartsw appeared two and started talking to heard what they were sayin

"we r looking for bella avril horan" 1 of the aurors said

"why" dambludoor asked

"we have information that she may be dangerous" they aurror said

Bella tried to go away in silence but they saw her so she started running really entered a room when they weren't seeing was an abandoned room,the desks were covered in dirt and there was a large mirror there. The mirror had an inscription that said Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on weirs.

She looked in the mirror and she saw herself standing there…but two people were behing her! It was draco and tom. She thought she was goin crazy because noibody was there but her_! But then she looked behind her and tom was there! She felt her heart was he doing there? And why didn't she herar him walking in?

"hello bella" tom said

"tom! What are you doin here?" bella asked

"i want to help you,I know you're hiding of those aurors" tom answered

"why are they looking for me?!" bella wanted answers,she was confused.

"I'll explain to you later"he took bellas hand "now come with me" he did a vanishing spell and suddenly they weren't in howgart anymore! But in a fancy house that looked like a seemed expensive and stuff.

"where are we" she asked she was touched the fancy objects in the table.

"worry not. You will be safe here with me now" said tom and he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately and she forgot about everything for a minute. They were making out with tongue and everythin was really lifted bella and putted her in the table and he took off her white shirt revealing her beautiful full breasts. He kissed her again and she touched his wanted him inside her right took off his clothes revealing his huge had hours after they finished havin sex an thy fell bella woke up she found tom still eslelpping next to her she went to the bathroom and leartn that...now whs was pregnant with twins!^111 she was happy but suddenly she remembered malfoy ans she missed him so she went to talk to tom who wa now awake and doing breakfast.

"morning my love" tom said he kissed her

"I want to see draco and also iwant to know whats up with the ministry of magic" bella saidasked

"ok tom said "iwill tell you the truth rigt now but idont want you to freakkkk out"

"ok" bella said" I promise"

"oki let me tell you my story rigt now.i was an orphan boy son of a with and a muggle who turn out t be a dick so I was alone in the world until dudmledor took me to howagrts but then I behan to interest in the dark arts and I became powerful but first I fell in love with a beautiful witch and whe had twins""

"what r you saying tom?! That doesn't make any sense!" bella said.

"but that witch I loved was….your mom" tom saod! Omg!

haha to find out what will hapepen next wait for the next chapter! hope you liked it ;)) byeeee


End file.
